spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Coon
When night falls in South Park, Cartman takes up the call and dons the Coon costume. This fearless crime fighter is the only one who can sort through the trash can of society. As the founder of Coon and Friends, the Coon is the mastermind behind the greatest superhero franchise of all time and will stop at nothing to see it realised.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''The Coon' is the superhero alter-ego of Eric Cartman in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The game starts with The Coon and Friends gathered at a table discussing, or more correctly, informing the other 'superheroes' of their roles in the superhero franchise. The Coon allows The New Kid to become a superhero and after assigning them a persona and character sheet, sends them out on quests. Appearance and Personality The Coon refers to himself as a Ninja Manimal. He is the child of a space raccoon and an animal control officer. He has raccoon ears on top of his head and a fur raccoon mask surrounding his eyes and covering his nose and cheeks. His costume is primarily black with a red cape. The cape bears a large letter 'C' in the center. He wears a white t-shirt with a large 'C' in the middle. He wears a black utility belt with a gold buckle. The Coon has a raccoon tail and wears silver claws on his fingers. The Coon is very short-tempered and lacks patience. He seems to walk the line between good and evil. History In post-story, The Coon was last seen in his base, now as a sole member of his failed superhero franchise and his plans to have Mitch Conner elected as mayor ruined. Abilities Who is The Coon? A ninja manimal. An Assassin with Bleed attacks both deadly and cruel. The offspring of a space raccoon and a try-anything-once animal control officer. True identity: Unknown. - In-game character description The Coon is a melee hero with good mobility. His abilities are designed to pick away at enemies while thwarting their efforts to box him in. His primary attack is Coon Claws, with Coon Lunge and Coon Pounce being used to get in and out of the fray. He's also notable as one of the few heroes with an Ultimate ability that hits the entire field at once, which is especially useful against large groups of weak foes (such as Doctor Timothy's summoned Kindergarteners or Professor Chaos's Med Bots). *'Coon Claws' - A terrible scratching that applies Bleeding. Hits three times. **Range: One enemy tile in front of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Bleeding *'Coon Lunge' - Charge into the fray, claws flying (Similar to Captain Diabetes’s Sugar Rush ability, but inflict with bleeding status effects). **Range: 3 horizontal tiles in front of him then stop at the end **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Bleeding *'Coon Pounce' - Damage and swap places with a foe. **Range: Any enemy tile within 8 tiles surrounded around him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: None, exchange tile *'Prime-Time Coon' - Ultimate - Claw all foes and make them Bleed. **Range: All of enemies tiles **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Bleeding Quests Given * Origins * Coonstagram * Birth of a Coon Friend * Rise of the Fourthies * Mosquito in a Honey Pot * A Touch of Faith * The Talk * The Burrito Whisperer * Origins 2: New Beginnings * Civil War * Homeward Bound * The Bowels of the Beast Quotes Field/Story During The Thin White Line * "Wow, dude, that was hardcore." (if The New Kid farts on Jared) During Freedom Calling * "I'll prove my innocence, you assholes!" During To Catch a Coon * "So what, I just have to watch you eat, is that it? I'm not afraid..." * "Guys, I really wish we could wrap this up." * "Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we start looking for the New Kid's parents." * "This is a waste of time. We should going after the bad guy." * "This is so weak." * "Broccoli... I'm not afraid of broccoli. It gets a bad rap, if you ask me." (if The New Kid selects the broccoli during the torture on The Coon) * "Is that a cuttlefish? I prefer salmon myself." (if The New Kid selects the cuttlefish during the torture on The Coon) * "Ugh, jeez! Well, I guess we're done here, huh?" * "Can someone reach around and get this knot?" * "Oh, god, you're not really gonna eat that burrito, are you?" (if The New Kid selects the vomit-covered burrito during the torture on The Coon) * "Oh no. You're not gonna eat that vomit-covered broccoli? It's not organic." (if The New Kid selects the vomit-covered broccoli during the torture on The Coon) * "Oh, hey, come on, you don't really want to eat my puke, do you?" (if The New Kid selects the vomit-covered cuttlefish during the torture on The Coon) * "You're not gonna eat that chili dog, are you? That's not chili on top!" (if The New Kid selects the vomit-covered chili dog during the torture on The Coon) * "Actually the asparagus might taste better with my vomit." (if The New Kid selects the vomit-covered asparagus during the torture on The Coon) * "Ohh, now that's pretty gross, you guys." (after selecting a vomit-covered food item) During Farts of Future Past * "Mysterion? But you're with the Freedom Pals." * "My left hand? For what you-" * "Conner... What the hell are you doing here?" * "Time tunnel so weak, weak, weak..." * "Where are we now, Conner?" * "Why have you brought us here?" * "Don't do this to him." * "Don't go, New Kid! You can't change the past!" * "What?" * "You did it! You stopped your dad! You saved your mom, New Kid!" * "CONNER, NO!" * "I'm the Coon. This is your kid from the future." * "Oh, god! Barf!" * "We're back in downtown South Park! But where is everybody?" * "More importantly - what time of period we landed at?" * "Look, ButtLord!" * "You did it, ButtLord! It's inauguration day! We can still stop Conner from becoming mayor! Let's do this!" * "This way!" * "Guys? You're alive?" * "NO, KYLE! I have no control over Mitch Conner!" * "That's not funny, Kyle." * "Dude, fuck you." When The New Kid shows up in the Coon Lair * "Jesus Christ, ButtLord... You're back again?" * "Oh great, it's Butthole. Yayyy." Battle * Selected ** "The Coon approves." ** "Coon is back." ** "Coon on the prowl." * Battle start ** "Who wants the first cut?" * Turn start ** "Is it my turn now? Oh thank god." ** "Welcome to Coontown." ** "Fuckin' finally." ** "Watch this, New Kid, I'm gonna do something fucking sweet." ** "I have a really good feeling about this, guys." ** "Coon on the prowl!" ** "You're the disease, and I'm the Coon." ** "Oh, this is my favorite part." ** "This is for Scrambles, you bastards!" ** "Prepare to be shredded." ** "Prepare for Cooning!" ** "Dramatic Coon move incoming..." ** "This is gonna sting." ** "Coon Claws out!" ** "Beware of the Coon!" ** "Step aside Coon Friends. Daddy's home." ** "You're not gonna know what hit you, but it was definitely the Coon." * Turn start, versus chefs ** "Watch and learn, newbie, the Coon's on deck! The rest of you, try not to die." * Turn start, versus vampires ** "Bad news, bloodsuckers. It's the Coon's turn." * Human Kite turn start ** "Prepare for a vicious squinting." * New Kid turn start ** "It's go time, ButtLord." ** "Don't mess this up, DickBag!" ** "Fuck 'em up, Butthole!" ** "Punch someone for the Coon, Fart Lord." ** "Hit someone for the Coon, ButtLord!" * Idle ** "Just...need to stand here a little longer... Little longer..." * Ally idle ** "At moments like this, just think, "What would The Coon do?"" * After using Coon Claws ** "Oh yeah, this one bleeds real nice." ** "Now go tell everyone you cut yourself manscaping." * Using Coon Lunge ** "Get cooned!" ** "Coon comin' through!" ** "Make way for Coon." * After using Coon Lunge ** "Thanks for standing there like a little bitch deer in the headlights." ** "Didn't your mom teach you that it's rude to bleed on someone's claws?" * After using Coon Lunge on Raisins Girl ** "All day, ladies! I can do this. All. Day." * Using Coon Pounce ** "This might sting." * After ally attacking ** "Oh yeah! Take that, bitch!" ** "Save some for the Coon!" * After ally using punching attack ** "That was a thorough fisting." * After Captain Diabetes using High-Fructose Death Wave and victory ** "We fuckin' rocked that." * After New Kid attacking ** "Keep it up, kid, and we might be friends some day." ** "OK, I admit it, Buttlord - you got some potential." ** "Wow, I am almost impressed." ** "ButtLord's not taking any shit!" * After New Kid using Blaster move ** "ButtLord's coming out blasting!" * After New Kid using Elemental Onslaught ** "Not bad, New Kid." * After Super Craig using Mega Fist Punch ** "Haha! You bitch-slapped that bitch!" * After a Timefart ** "Oh my god, the ButtLord fucked you!" ** "Your turn is now property of Coon and Friends!" ** "Haha, you got screwed!" * Attacked, Farts of Future Past ** "Focus on Mitch Conner!" ** "I'm not the bad guy here!" ** "No, I'm on your side!" ** "You're playing right into Kite's hand!" * New Kid attacked ** "Walk it off, ButtLord!" * Super Craig attacked ** "It'd be a shame if you ripped your sweet costume, Super Craig." * Ally Attack Up ** "Go fuck 'em up!" * Burning ** "I am engulfed in flames! Shit." ** "Oh, by the way, I'm still on fire you guys, your leader is like burning up here." * Enemy defeated ** "Another foe falls before the might of Coon and Friends!" ** "You deserved what you got!" ** "This is coming together exactly how I planned." ** "Fucked by the long dong of justice!" * Captain Diabetes defeating enemy ** "And diabetes claims another victim!" * After using healing item on ally ** "Oh-no, you're not done!" * After using healing item on self ** "I feel so turgid right now." * Revived ** "It's about fucking time!" * Defeated ** "With friends like these, who needs assholes?" ** "Tell everyone... I know they loved me." * Defeated by Red Wine Drunk Randy ** "Do not give that fucker his keys!" * Victory ** "Once again, the Coon saves the day." ** "I could have done this myself, but I'm glad you're here to watch." * Victory, against Shub-Niggurath and when Shub-Niggurath devouring white meat ** "Oh my god, that was fucking awesome you guys!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after using Coon Claws *** Call Girl: "You're such a savage, Cartman!" The Coon: "You still here Call Girl? Go home already." ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl being attacked *** The Coon: "I felt that one, Call Girl. You're probably ready to leave and never come back, right?" Call Girl: "Ready to kick ass, more like it!" ** With Captain Diabetes, after using Coon Pounce *** Captain Diabetes: "Looking sharp, Coon!" The Coon: "Damn right, Diabetes." ** With chef, turn start *** The Coon: "I'm gonna dip my balls in your sauce." Chef: "No! Not...not...not my sauce!" *** The Coon: "The Coon will bring you dastardly chefs to justice!" Chef: "What? We're just making the pasta and the scaloppini!" ** With chef, attacked by chef *** Chef: "You want a creme fraiche bukkake with that?" The Coon: "Hell fucking no!" ** With Fastpass, attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Fastpass: "Avenging you is on my to-do list!" ** With Human Kite, battle start *** The Coon: "Stand back! The real superheroes are here now." Human Kite: "Yeah us real superheroes are here to save the day." ** With Human Kite, after attacking Human Kite, Alternate Universes Collide Again *** The Coon: "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Human Kite: "Screw you, Coon!" ** With Human Kite, after Human Kite using Laser Burn, Alternate Universes Collide Again *** Human Kite: "Ready to quit yet?" The Coon: "Nah, I feel like we should see where this goes." Human Kite: "Dammit!" ** With Human Kite, attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Human Kite: "Yeah, yeah, we'll get around to it." ** With Human Kite, defeated *** Human Kite: "Dead? Already?" The Coon: "Fuck off, all of you." ** With Mosquito, after using Coon Lunge *** Mosquito: "First the Coon made them bleed, and then it's Mosquito's time to feed!" The Coon: "Snack on your own time, Mosquito. I'm working here." ** With Mosquito, attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Mosquito: "You're in my thoughts and prayers, Coon." ** With Professor Chaos, attacked by Professor Chaos, Farts of Future Past *** Professor Chaos: "Did I attack the right one, fellas?" The Coon: "No!" / Mitch Conner: "Yes!" ** With Red Wine Drunk Randy, Red Wine Drunk Randy Chilled *** Randy: "Uh! I think my balls just retracted into my abdomen." The Coon: "I think Stan's dad really wants to kill you, Scott." ** With Super Craig, enemy turn start *** Super Craig: "????" The Coon: "Try to give a fuck, will you Craig?" Super Craig: "Sure, you bet." ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed using Drillslinger *** The Coon: "You've obviously had some practice handling tools." Toolshed: "Uh-huh." The Coon: "You know, "tools" is another word for "penises."" Toolshed: "Yep. I know." **'With Jared, after his aides come out' ***“Aides? We have to fight aides? Fucking Jared!” * Unsorted ** "You fucked a lot of minds today, Doctor Timothy, and now you're gonna pay!" ** "Nooooo!" ** "Kyle, I hate you!" ** "Not cool!" ** Professor Chaos: "Muwahahaha!! Remember this day, for it is the day you die!" The Coon: "How can they remember it if they're dead?" Professor Chaos: "They...uh... Oh darnit." ** "You knocked that bitch down to Kyle's reading level." ** "Jeez, will you lighten up?" ** "Another foe falls before the might of Coon and Frie- I mean, Freedom Pals." Gallery South Park TFBH - coon-on-car-roof.jpg|The Coon making his appearance in the prologue of the game. 20180222104041_1.jpg|The Coon arriving alongside The New Kid during the confrontation between Super Craig and Wonder Tweek. 20180222103138_1.jpg|The Coon attempting to attack Doctor Timothy. 20180222110718_1.jpg|The Coon staggering himself up after being "mind raped" by Doctor Timothy. 20180222111407_1.jpg|The Coon meeting with The New Kid in front of the Medicinal Fried Chicken store. 20180222111443_1.jpg|The Coon with The New Kid encounters Towelie inside the Medicinal Fried Chicken store. 20180223105533_1.jpg|The Coon appearing at the playground with The New Kid, Human Kite and Fastpass. 20180223105657_1.jpg|The Coon being "mind raped" again by Doctor Timothy. 20180224172811_1.jpg|The Coon making his appearance in front of U-Stor-It. 20180224172913_1.jpg|The Coon issuing the threat to shred Toolshed if he makes any wrong moves. 20180224175440_1.jpg|The Coon smashing the controller of the Robo Arm after the defeat of General Disarray. 20180224180807_1.jpg|The Coon showing up at the Meth Heads' lab alongside Toolshed, The New Kid and Fastpass. 20180224183206 1.jpg|The Coon detaining Professor Chaos after defeating him. 20180224183520_1.jpg|The Coon revealing the perpetrator supporting Professor Chaos's scheme. 20180301104619_1.jpg|The Coon chiding Mosquito over his statement that the Freedom Pals franchise is better than the Coon and Friends franchise. 20180301104714_1.jpg|The Coon releasing Professor Chaos from the Coon Lair's Holding Cell. 20180304182016 1.jpg|The Coon asking his mom why there is a 'dead' pimp and two prostitutes inside his house. 20180307014806_1.jpg|The Coon, alongside Coon and Friends confronting Freedom Pals in front of the police staton. 20180307021104_1.jpg|The Coon exclaiming that The New Kid has found Scrambles the missing cat. 20180307024531_1.jpg|The Coon, alongside Coon and Friends being glad on discovering Scrambles the missing cat after defeating the Elder God. 20180307024608_1.jpg|The Coon, alongside Coon and Friends leaving the police station after discovering Scrambles the missing cat. 20180307024724_1.jpg|The Coon getting mind controlled by Doctor Timothy. 20180307030033_1.jpg|The Coon awaking to his senses after The New Kid defeats Doctor Timothy. 20180311144043_1.jpg|The Coon spotted alongside Mitch Conner at the South Park Community Center. gobble farts.jpg|The Coon swallowing The New Kid's farts during "the torture". 8f3a089659ee3d6d45e1bfee4f166d224f4adefc.jpg|The Coon being irritated by The New Kid's farts. 20180311144854_1.jpg|The Coon throwing up after being tortured by The New Kid's farts. 20180312110323_1.jpg|The Coon 'being held captive' by Mitch Conner in Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175436_1.jpg|The Coon 'being assaulted' by Mitch Conner in Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175630_1.jpg|The Coon 'escaping' with Mitch Conner in Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313182501 1.jpg|The Coon turning up with Mitch Conner after the group has arrived at the ground floor. 20180313182514 1.jpg|The Coon pleading not to believe what Mitch Conner is saying to the group. 20180212115929_1.jpg|The Coon unlocked as a Combat Buddy. Ic item coon poster.png|Poster of 'Who is the Coon?'. Trivia * The Coon appears to be a general parody of "gritty" antiheroes, but his animal motif and use of metal claws specifically draws parallels to the Marvel Comics character Wolverine. * The Coon decides that having no Kryptonite is against the rules, thereby triggering the mission Mosquito in a Honey Pot, however, he doesn't have one himself, making his first decision a somehow hypocritical one. * As a strange fact, the Coon is always the first choice on the first and second night (The second choice is Human Kite). * The Coon has the word coon on every power of his, this annoys Human Kite. * When selected as a combatant, other buddies always have three lines, one of which would be their own names. The Coon, however, has four lines, all involve his name, but without a line to refer to himself only. * After the game is completed, The Coon becomes unplayable in battle (due to his evil hand puppet Mitch Conner and probably been grounded by his mom), and he remains in the Coon Lair by himself. ** He is later added by Ubisoft as a playable party member through a patch update. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Friendable Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Enemies